


Punishment

by FreeGrain



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: (It's Virgo obviously it's punishment), BDSM, F/F, Heartbroken!Lucy using her maid to make herself feel better, Kinky sex, Punishment, Virgo loves Lucy, Was going to be hardcore but got kinda sweet, Whips, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: Heartbroken!Lucy Heartfilia summons Virgo and uses her maid to make herself feel better.{VirLu}{Virgo x Lucy}





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I really ship VirLu. Like really. It's actually my fav Lucy ship with NaLu being a close second. But this ship doesn't get the love it deserves, I cri. So here's some BDSM that kinda turned cute ^-^ Free

Virgo jumped through the portal to the human world, landing delicately on her feet. She bowed low to Lucy, sweeping a hand in front of her. "Princess," she said, in her light voice. "You summoned-"

A hand grabbed her hair from behind, fingers tight around the short pink strands. Virgo cried out as her head was lurched backwards, up towards the glaring face of Lucy Heartfila. The blonde wizard's eyes were red as though from crying but they gazed down at her with an intense flame.

The end of a black whip stroked her face, running along her jawline down to her chin. Virgo shivered, feeling the leather upon her skin. The leather... caressing her flesh.. Hmm..

"Well, maiden," Lucy grinned. "Are you ready for your punishment?"

Virgo felt a rush of excitement run through her veins. Punishment. Lucy was going to punish her. How many times has she begged Lucy to punish her? Too many times and every time, the celestial wizard shook her head and looked mildly creeped out. Or flat out ignored her.

Lucy, or anyone really, didn't understand Virgo's kinky side, no not at all. Virgo loved the feelings of chains and whips, of being dominated by someone else. The feeling of being at someone's mercy while you trusted them enough not to hurt you (too much anyway). She loved it. It got her off on so many levels.

"Princess," she breathed. "Are you sure?"

Lucy grabbed her left breast, pinching her nipple hard. Virgo cried out in pain. Although, it wasn't the bad pain. Oh no, this was the good pain.

"Did I give you permission to speak, bitch?" Lucy hissed. "No. No, Virgo. Let's make this clear, I'm in charge here. I am your master, your princess, you dominant. Everything I say, you do and if you don't, it'll result in punishment."

Lucy leaned down closer to Virgo's face, lips inches away from her own. Her breath blew slowly on Virgo's mouth and she tasted sweet. Virgo parted her lips, eyes dilating. Lucy trailed her lips along Virgo's jaw to her ear, hot breath lingering on her skin.

"You like punishment, don't you?"

Virgo moaned. "Yes Princess," she whispered.

Lucy stepped back, smiling. "Good. I'll take it you fully consent to what's going to happen. Say now if you'd like me to stop because-" She trailed a hand along Virgo's collarbones. "-I don't know if I'd be able to stop later."

Virgo almost fell over, she went to nod so quickly.

"Please, Princess," she begged. "Punish me. I'm yours to have."

Lucy's eyes lit up, an unusual expression for the somewhat passive mage. But that light lit Virgo's fire and she could feel herself getting wet already. Sometimes, just thinking of Lucy made her wet. But here like this? So close and with the promise of punishment? Oh, she was soaking.

"Come," Lucy ordered.

The blonde haired girl walked away from Virgo, heading deeper into the girl's apartment. Virgo followed her obediently, hands crossed in front of her. Once inside the mage's bedroom, Lucy spun around, whip pointing towards Virgo.

"Panties off," she ordered.

Virgo was practically dripping at this point. "What about the rest of my clothes, Princess?" she asked.

"Speaking again, Virgo," Lucy tutted, snapping the whip in her hand. "Boy, you must really want to be punished."

Virgo dipped her head, deciding not to argue. Besides, she was eager to do this as well. She reached under her skirt and removed her panties, feeling the moisture drip down the side of her legs. She dropped them to the floor while Lucy watched her approvingly.

"Good girl," Lucy nodded. "Very good. Now turn around and put those pretty hand of yours on the wall."

Virgo turned around, aware Lucy was watching her every move. She stood in front of the wall and slowly placed her hands on them. Lucy followed her over, adjusting her position so her ass stuck out towards her.

Lucy stood behind her, stroking her back with the whip. It sent goosebumps down the zodiac spirit's but she was loving it. The feel of leather, Lucy being here behind. It just... made her feel so good.

Suddenly, Lucy hit her ass with the whip. The blow stung and Virgo had to bite back a cry. Lucy whipped her again, determined to leave marks on her skin. It hurt, it hurt so much but Virgo loved the pain. Lucy lashed out again and again, listening to Virgo's cries with a smirk.

After her ass with quite red and laced with whip marks, Lucy relented, pulling her hand back. She knelt down next to Virgo, reaching over to touch her face. Her attitude was strangely soft, a change from the hard, commanding Lucy of a few seconds ago.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

Virgo arched her back, moaning. "Oh Princess!" she cried. "I'm more than okay! Please! Go ahead and punish me!"

Lucy looked slightly taken back but nodded. She pulled back around, running a finger along Virgo's folds. Virgo knew she was absolutely soaking and this was confirmed by Lucy's hum of delight. The blonde wizard teased her, touching her where she needed it but not enough.

Nowhere near enough.

"Lucy-san..." she moaned. "Princess... Please."

Lucy giggled, placing her free hand on her back.

"Someone's eager," she laughed, slipping a finger inside of Virgo.

This got a reaction from the zodiac spirit. Virgo moaned louder, wiggling her hips to try and get the right spot. But Lucy was denying her it, pulling her finger out. Virgo swivelled her head to gaze at the mage.

Lucy was beautiful, so beautiful. Virgo had always admired her from afar, not hiding her feelings but not declaring them either. She knew that Lucy was probably using her to feel better but Virgo didn't mind. Lucy, her Lucy, deserved to be happy. Especially after everything she'd gone through.

"Well," Lucy mused, her other hand playing across Virgo's skin gently. "You have been a good pet, I guess you deserve some reward."

Lucy slipped her finger back in, accompanied by a second and then later a third. She started pumping her fingers in and out. Virgo whimpered, grinding down on her hand and together, those two motion pleasured could feel herself nearing her climax, her walls clenching around her Princess's fingers. It was so close. Lucy fucking her from behind, oh yes. This was what true pleasure felt like.

But what set her over the edge was the feeling of Lucy's lips caressing the flesh of her neck. Soft lips kissed the back of her neck, nibbling their way to her ear. Virgo came, crying out in pleasure as she did so.

Lucy hummed in approval, still pumping as Virgo's juices flowed out onto her hand.

"There's a good girl," the wizard whispered. "Very good."

When Lucy removed her fingers, Virgo was shaking. She felt like could barely stand up. In between her legs throbbed but in a good way.

"Face me."

Lucy's voice was gentle but had a firm tone to it. Virgo slowly turned around, gazing into the celestial wizard's eyes.

Lucy leaned forward, grabbing Virgo by the front of her maid outfit, and kissed her hard on the mouth. Virgo responded, placing her own hands delicately on her mistress' waist. There was desperation to the kiss, something Virgo didn't understand. She was concerned for the mage but the way she was touching her was rather distracting.

Lucy broke it off but didn't move away, her body still close to Virgo's. They didn't say anything, just stared into one another's eyes.

"Ready for another round?" Lucy smirked.

Virgo's insides clenched and she almost felt herself go from those words alone. Was she up for another round? Fuck yes.

Virgo nodded and this pulled a grin from Lucy.

"On all fours, maiden," she ordered, detaching herself from Virgo.

Virgo felt Lucy pull away and momentarily felt slightly sad. Lucy's body was comforting. Virgo knelt down before Lucy, bowing her head towards her feet.

Lucy's hands ran through her hair as she crouched down next to Virgo. Running along her skin, down her jawline until those fingers, those perfect fingers lifted her chin. Lucy stared down at her, eyes dark with lust.

Lucy lifted one of her hands, dangling a dog's collar off one finger. Virgo's heart almost stopped beating. Oh my god. This was turning her on even more.

"Are you okay with this?" Lucy murmured.

It was Virgo's turn to grin. "I already said yes to whatever you wanted, Princess," she smiled.

Lucy laughed. "You are one punishment hungry bitch. Sorry, I just had to check. My other... partners weren't as into as you are. Consent is the key to any relationship."

Lucy's expression changed, eyes darkening and face falling. "And... None of them were ever into me that much. They just... Didn't love me.. I guess..."

Virgo moved forward on her hands and knees, pressed her face into Lucy's neck. She breathed in the girl's scent before kissing the pale skin. Lucy reached up cup her face, moaning a little. Virgo moved forward, bearing down on the girl until Lucy's back hit the ground, Virgo resting on top of her.

"You won't believe how long I've wanted to this," Virgo whispered, nibbling gently on her earlobe. "How many times I've touched myself while thinking of you. I love you Lucy Heartfila. I really do. Understand, I don't care if you're just using me to feel better about yourself. I don't care. I want you. I need you."

Virgo lifted her head, taking the collar from the girl. She slipped the leather around her neck, tightening until it was snug about her neck. Lucy gazed up at her, eyes sparkling.

"But I'm not into the gentle "love-fucking" people do now," Virgo continued, shaking out her head. "No Princess. If you're going to fuck me-" Virgo grabbed the mage by the front of her shirt, pulling her up to her face.

"You're going to have to be rough."

Lucy didn't say anything for a few seconds and Virgo thought she'd scared her off.

But oh no. Lucy wasn't one to be scared by adventures. Lucy kissed her, moving the two of them as she stood up. Virgo wrapped her legs around Lucy's waist, parting her lips to let her tongue in. Lucy lifted them both of the ground, moving away into the room.

Virgo felt the bed beneath her and then Lucy on top of her. Lucy broke the kiss off, sitting up to start unbuttoning her shirt. Virgo watched, a little flutter in her chest.

Lucy let her shirt drop, looking away from Virgo, a blush rising to her cheeks. Her bra was silky and red, laced about the top to bring attention to the cleavage. Lucy brought an arm across her chest.

"I... I'm not perfect," Lucy whispered, avoiding her gaze.

Virgo leaned up, turning her face and kissing her gently. "No. No one is. But that doesn't matter, Lucy-san," she breathed. "I'll love you anyway."

Lucy exhaled, breath mingling with Virgo's. "Virgo... " Her blue eyes hardened. "Turn around and put your hands behind your back."

Virgo's fire lit all over again and she quickly did as she was ordered. Lucy crouched over her, taking her wrists and roughly binding them together. Virgo whimpered, twitching her shoulders. Lucy leaned down towards her ear, words full of sexual tension.

"Seeing you like this, Virgo... It makes me so wet," Lucy whispered, breath coming out in shallow gasps. "I can feel it, my cum... soaking the insides of my pants. Oh god, I've never felt like this."

Virgo was panting now, her insides clenching. Lucy's hands skimmed her cheeks and brought something towards her mouth. A gag, a ball gag. Virgo opened her mouth, taking it and closing her jaws tightly around it. Lucy secured it behind her head, preventing the spirit from talking.

Lucy pulled her up and spun her around to face her. Virgo gazed at her lover's face, heart pumping in her throat. Lucy straddled her lap, kissing the base of her throat not bound by the collar. Teeth met soft skin, determined to leave marks.

When Lucy moved down her chest, Virgo wondered how the rest of her clothes was going to come off. However, her mistress didn't have any such worries. Lucy gripped the material and ripped it in half, leaving Virgo's flesh bare.

Lucy kissed her breasts, taking her right nipple into her mouth with ease. Virgo whimpered through her gag, pushing her body into Lucy's. Lucy's other hand massaged her other breast while she nibbled on the other one. She'd have a lot of hickeys the next day.

Lucy kissed her way down her body until she reached Virgo's hips. Virgo felt like she was on fire. Lucy lingered at the hem of her skirt, eying Virgo with a sexy going to her eyes. She slipped her skirt off, tossing it across the room.

"Dear Virgo," Lucy breathed, kissing the inside of her thigh. "Look at you. All thrust up, body begging for me to fuck you. Just look at you. So beautiful yet so helpless."

Virgo's body was indeed begging for Lucy to fuck her. Her hips twitched, inching their way towards her lover's lips. But Lucy was a tease and refused. Instead, she kissed and licked everywhere else but where she needed it.

Virgo whimpered, throwing her head back. Her body was slick with sweat, she was so close. But she needed more. She need to be touched properly. This, this was just teasing.

Finally, Lucy gave in, moving in to eat Virgo out. Virgo cried out against the gag, feeling the girl's lips wrap about her clit. It felt so good. Her senses were on fire, pleasure rippling through her entire body.

Lucy's fingers started pumping in and out of her again while her mouth played with Virgo's clit. It didn't take long for Virgo to reach her orgasm. She came, screaming as she did so. Lucy lapped all of it up, tongue cleaning her legs down. Virgo's body arched and twitched in pleasure.

When she'd finally finished, Lucy reached up and undid all her bonds. Virgo collapsed into her arms, a shivering mess of herself. Her mind was dazed, it had felt amazing. Lucy stroked her hair, tenderness in gaze evident.

"Hey..." she said softly. "Thank you. I really needed that." She paused, looking down at her with concern. "You look worn out, maybe you should go back to the Spirit-"

Virgo stopped her, kissing her tenderly. "If... If you don't mind, mistress," she whispered. "I'd like to stay here... Just a little bit longer."

Lucy's face lit up and she wrapped her arms around the zodiac spirit, resting her chin on her head. Virgo leaned into her, closing her eyes gently. Together, they curled up on Lucy's bed, each other warm their partner.

Virgo didn't know why she spoke. She really shouldn't have. Lucy had been using her and truthfully, she probably didn't even care for the celestial spirit. But she said it anyway.

"I love you, Lucy-san."

There was a pause before she said it but the mage responded. It made Virgo's heart flutter, even though it probably wasn't true. How long she'd wanted to hear those words from her Princess's lips.

"I love you too, Virgo."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. If you enjoyed this and want to show some support, feel free to find me on tumblr (https://the-demons-behind-your-smile.tumblr.com/). Fic requests are currently open or if you just want to send me asks :) 
> 
> Thank you so much ^-^
> 
> FreeGrain


End file.
